Sweet Attraction
by Alyondria
Summary: When Iruka sees the new medic at the Academy he's shocked to recognize the very sexy kunoichi, it's Hinata! Now how will he handle the sweet attraction he feels for her? Could two very sweet people get over an age differance to find love?


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did you would be looking at pictures and reading a manga... sorry, I like the pictures too.**_

_**Sweet Attraction**_

The hospital had been slow lately, peace had a way of doing that, rarely did they have more than one life threatening injury or illness a day, most missions now were recon and guarding travelers. So that is why Tsunade approached Hinata Hyuga about becoming the Academy's full time Medic, she knew the young woman had the patience and sweet nature to put even the most upset child at ease. Hinata thought about it for a moment then told the Fifth Hokage that she thought she would really like that, she felt like the second spare for a unicycle at the hospital, there wasn't enough to do, she was actually doing more candy striper stuff then actual medical care with Tsunade and Sakura there. So it was with a smile and air of excitement that she went to the Academy the following Monday.

Hinata, now twenty wasn't nearly as shy as she had been but still had a quiet, out of the limelight nature. When she arrived at the school she was shown to her office by a chunnin who worked doing administrative errands, and found the exam room perfect and very well stocked. Two cots separated by a curtain on one side of the nice sized room and a desk with shelves and some chairs for children to wait in on the other side. One wall was lined in cabinets that held all her medical supplies. She curiously peaked in every nook and corner. She heard a light knocking on the door and opened it to find Iruka-sensei and a small brown haired little girl, she looked as if she'd been crying and she had a bloody hanker chief in her palm, Iruka was holding holding it down to apply pressure. _**"I'm so glad you're already here Hinata-san, it seems Miko had a slight slip up with her kunai." **_Iruka was smiling at the child as he said this and when he gazed up he saw that indeed it was Hinata.

But not the girl he remembered, her dark blue hair was put up in a loose bun and whisps were loose showing that the length had to be very long. She smiled and her beautiful face held him frozen for a second, Hinata smiled and crouching down to eye level with the child she used her thumbs to brush away the tears. _**"It's alright Miko, I'm a medical nin and we will fix your hand and you can show your friends what a brave kunoichi you are." **_She carefully pulled the soiled cloth away, it exposed a long cut across the girl's palm the wound was just oozing a tiny bit, the pressure had almost stopped the bleeding. Hinata raised her own hand above it and when a green glow started to appear the little girl's eyes grew round, and she held her breath. _**"Miko you are so brave, but it won't hurt anymore I promise, and when we're through I'll give you a picture of Akamaru to color, ok?" **_The girl smiled and nodded, then asked her, _**"When I'm older could I be a medical nin too?" **_Iruka laughed placing his hand on her shoulder he smiled at her and said, _**"That is one of the things you could train for but let's learn about all the different things then you'll know for sure what you want to do."**_Hinata finished and cleaning the dried blood from the girl's wrist, she went and got her the promised picture.

Iruka smiled she was still very sweet, but Hinata had also matured into a confident and efficient woman. As she stood Iruka, still kneeling beside Miko, also noticed she had developed in other ways too. He coughed to cover the shocked inhalation when he found himself looking up at two very impressive breasts, not as big as Tsunade's but hers were on the freakishly large size to him anyway. Hinata leaned forward to gently rub his back and ask him if he needed some water. He blushed deeply and thanked her, Hinata noting the flushed look and misunderstanding the reason reached and placed her palm on his cheek, _**"Iruka-sensei you feel warm, are you sure you're alright?"**_Iruka got even more red if it was possible he felt like he was on fire and he could feel his stirring arousal to the beautiful kunoichi, jumping back he squeaked, _**"NO!...I mean no I'm fine...it was the excitement I guess."**_Hinata looking confused for a moment before she smiled and replied, _**"Everything is fine now Iruka-sensei, I promise she won't even notice where it was in a week or so." **_

The man exhaled, slowly blowing the breath he had been holding, smiling at her incorrect assumption he clung to her excuse, _**"Oh well that's a relief, thank you Hinata-san." **_The two waved as they said good-bye and headed back to class. Hinata felt that this just confirmed her belief that she was doing the right thing, she loved it here. And how could she have forgotten how sweet and handsome Iruka-sensei was, he was her very first crush. Smiling at the happy memories she cleaned up and sat down to document Miko's injury.

The bell rang and children ran in every direction. Several sensei had come by to welcome her aboard, but she didn't see Iruka until she was leaving to go home, _**"Hinata-san, please wait up." **_She heard his husky voice, turning around she thought he really did have a sexy voice to go with his handsome face and lean body, a slight giggle of naughtiness at thinking about her old teacher that way escaped. She smiled and asked him what was up, _**"Hello again, Iruka-sensei, how did the rest of your day go, better I hope?" **_She made him feel old, by still calling him sensei and quickly replied, _**"Hinata-san you don't have to call me sensei anymore, you're all grown up." **_Hinata's eyes widened a little had he really just let his eyes sweep over her body when he said that. She blushed and had a warm rushing sensation run through her.

Iruka wanted to hit himself she had notice him checking her out and now she was embarrassed, he felt like a pervert. Bowing his head with a blush of his own, he muttered, _**"I didn't mean that the way it sounded, ...sorry." **_Hinata felt a slight disappointment at that and figured she'd just been reading too much of Jiraiya's book, Neji had made her read one telling her she wouldn't recognize a lecherous move until someone had ruined her, she was too innocent. She had laughingly promised she'd read it and blushing all night she read things she couldn't believe, the next morning she went straight to Tsunade to ask about them. The busty blond had sneered at all men and answered all her questions as best she could, informing her 'those books are nothing but lecherous porn written by a dried up old pervert'. Of course later that same week, Hinata had caught said perv and busty blond playing doctor in an empty room, and he didn't look very dried up to her, swelled up was more like it, she'd blushed the rest of the day. And for weeks after, everytime she had to go in examination room 5.

_**"Oh I mean...I didn't, you didn't say anything wrong sensei, I have grown quite a bit since I was twelve." **_Iruka winced, and quickly asked, _**"Hinata you are all grown up why don't you just call me Iruka, I'm feeling old with you still calling me teacher." **_She smiled brightly and nodding answered, _**"Oh of course Iruka-sen...I mean san, I'm sorry it's just been so long."**_ She was now twenty and she was still finding it an adjustment when older adults wanted her to treat them as equals. The sexy brunette leaned against the wall and smiled, _**"Oh it's no big deal, I just see you all grown up and it's hard to think of you as the shy little girl who I first met. How would you like to go get some ramen at Icharaku's with me?" **_Hinata didn't know what to think, was he asking her out as an old friend or as a woman, Neji was right maybe she was too innocent. She nodded and then asked _**"Ah Iruka-san, I..uh..Is this a date?" **_Iruka stood there for a second, he wanted to scream yes, but he feared it would scare her off, finally he just said, _**"I can be if you want it to, do you Hinata-san?"**_

_**--**_

Iruka and Hinata had shyly decided if it was a date they should go home change and meet at five thirty. So finally back at home Hinata took a shower and then still in her towel she pulled out clean underwear and laying it on the bed she walked into her closet, it wasn't huge but it also stored keepsakes and such so it was typical walk in size. She wanted to wear something different tonight, looking she found a dress that Sakura had convinced her to buy, she'd never worn it, it seemed to revealing, but tonight she decided she wanted to be daring. Taking it with her she laid it on the bed, so that she could put on her underwear, then noticed the bra wouldn't work with the dress. With a sigh she slipped off the panties and picked another pair putting the matching bra and panty set up. The panties were a soft ivory pair of thong undies, she rarely wore thongs but to prevent panty lines she was tonight. She picked up the ivory lace bra and removing the straps she put it on as well, trying not to notice how much was still visible, carefully lifting up the whisper soft dress she slipped it over her head and straightened the spaghetti straps the pale lavender material floated around mid thigh, the dress was form fitting until it reached her hips then flared into a floating ruffle. Slipping on the thin sandals that were navy, matching the spaghetti straps of the dress and she then picked a small necklace that had a tiny silver flower, maybe Iruka would notice it, he'd given it to her on graduation day. She ran a brush through her long indigo hair, which was drying pretty fast and went into her bathroom to apply a little lip gloss and her jasmine vanilla perfume, looking in the full length mirror she blushed, this was far sexier than the clothes she normally wore even though she had finally given up her baggy coat a few years before. She quickly walked over to her bed picking up the navy handbag and her shawl before she lost the nerve to wear it.

Iruka wanted this to be special, even if it lead to nothing but a deeper friendship, so sliding the uniforms back he reached into the back of the closet, taking out a faded pair of jeans he slid them on and buttoned them. Yep they still fit, a little tighter maybe, but not uncomfortable, then going to his dresser he pulled out a navy tee, slipping it on he looked in the dresser mirror, not too bad for 32, the shirt showed off his muscles and that his abs hadn't gone flabby. He left his hair down after his shower and it dried in soft waves around his face, making him look younger, which normally the teacher avoided, but tonight he wanted to use it in his favor. Picking up his jacket he turned back and as an afterthought he went over and grabbed a thin silver chain fastening it around his neck, twisting the tiny dolphin around right, he hadn't worn it in years, afraid he'd loose it on a mission, the necklace he had received when he made chunnin. With one last look in the mirror he left before he changed into his comfortable old familiar clothes.

_**--**_

The two were pleasantly surprised when they met at the restaurant, blushing they joined hands and entered to find a table, both wondering if the other was as nervous as they were. Iruka couldn't believe Hinata had turned into such a beautiful woman, 'when had this happened and how had he missed it?'. Hinata sat there breathless, no wonder he never wore his hair down, she never would have learned a thing! Ayame came and after taking their order left the two alone again, Iruka clearing his throat asked, _**"So what have you been doing the past few years?" **_Hinata inhaling sharply thought, 'Kami has his voice always been that husky?' trying to control the feeling this caused she answered, _**"Oh! Just working at the hospital and a few missions every now and then, mostly just learning the ropes of the business end of Father's interests." **_Iruka thought this seemed pretty busy but just said, _**"So, not much free time, huh?" **_Hinata smiled and then whispered, _**"Too much actually, I've been doing most of Father's investment for years, his associates are just now finding out... they think I'm an airhead." **_Iruka growled at this and replied, _**"If that's what they think they're stupid! You were always in the top ten students." **_Hinata laughed and unfurled his fist on the table and started to gently rub his palm, _**"Oh Iruka-kun, it's alright I promise, we wanted them to think that, it keeps them from conspiring if they think I'm dumb." **_He blushed at his outburst but loved the tiny tremors of pleasure she was giving him by stroking his hand. _**"Oh..." **_He mumbled feeling embarrassed for over reacting and slightly light headed from the sensations, thankfully Ayame showed up with their food.

Enjoying the food the two talked about the Academy and the new crop of future ninja and kunoichi. Over dango they spoke of common interests, they even had the same favorite author, (no, not Jiraiya...LOL). Soon they noticed the time, they had been there for three hours, it was almost eight thirty. Iruka offered to walk her home, they had school tomorrow. Hinata was very reluctant to have their evening end, holding hands the two walked slowly to the Hyuga Compound, as they reached the outer gates she turned to Iruka, _**"Thank you for a lovely evening Iruka-kun, I've never had a nicer date, really." **_Iruka lightly rubbed the back of her hand and leaning down he whispered, _**"I did too Hinata-chan, a very nice time, I'd like to try it again sometime soon." **_Smiling Hinata replied, _**"I'd love that." **_She rose up on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek when he turned catching her full on the mouth, surprised she wrapped her arms around his neck and relaxed into him. Iruka with eyes wide open in surprise wrapped his around her waist enjoying the contact. As she leaned back they both smiled blushing, _**"And that was even nicer, Iruka-kun." **_she whispered. As she pulled away she turned to go inside, and with a giggle she skipped a little as she went. Iruka smiled all the way home, without even knowing.

_**--**_

The weeks went by quickly, waves in the hall, and a few injuries, were the only time the two saw each other during the school day, but they had gotten into the habit of walking together and sitting at the park to talk for about half an hour each afternoon. They each were in awe of how comfortable it was just to spend time with someone who actually listened to them. By Friday, they had decided to meet at the local nightclub for cocktails and then dinner, their first really public date that would be a kind of announcement to the village that they were 'together'. In a way the two felt even more nervous about public opinion then they wanted to confess to each other, neither knowing if the age issue would cause their friends any uneasiness. They had decided to start going out on Saturday nights to the local restaurants, wanting to see how the general opinion swayed as to their relationship. They knew it was a sensitive area, teacher student relation ships, but they never would have guessed the amount of support they got and how their friends reacted. More then once they heard, _**"... don't know why we never thought of it, you two are perfect for each other..." **_And so with that they fell into a comfortable rut, afternoon walks, Friday's at Iruka's house for dinner, cooked by Hinata, and a movie, and Saturday night they would go out. On the one month anniversary of their first date, they decided to go to the night club their friends generally hung out at. Finally the time arrived to meet and when Hinata entered the dim atmosphere she saw Genma, Gai and Kakashi sitting at their usual table, the men all waved and Genma offered to 'keep her company', she giggled and then pertly told him, _**"No thanks, Genma, sorry but I'm officially off the market... oh there he is now." **_With the excited look that lit up her lavender eyes all three men turned quickly to see Iruka enter and Hinata join him giving him a quick kiss. _**"Damn! I didn't even know 'cute boy' was in the running..." **_Genma said as he pouted picking up his cup of sake. Kakashi's eye crinkled as he spoke up, _**"Surely you didn't think she was going to want your ragged out self, you've been around too many blocks. Any way they've been going out for a few weeks now" **_As Genma glared, Gai slapped him on the back and said, _**"Ah Genma the youthfulness of your defeat is evident, they both share a common link in their sweet innocence." **_Kakashi then spewed his drink and mumbled, _**"Puh-lease, Iruka may not be as deprived as we are but he's not near as innocent as Hinata, I don't think the girl's even been with a man."**_ Both men raised eyebrows at this, _**"Do tell friend..." **_And the three all bent forward as Kakashi began to tell them of how protective all the rookie nine were of the beautiful Hyuga, and how Neji had stayed behind on several occassions to educate some dobe on how to respect her innocence, after they had mistakenly told a dirty joke or made a rude comment. Iruka bringing Hinata a drink looked over at the men, he knew he should probably be nervous but he knew most of what Kakashi was telling them, he and Hinata had already laughed about together, Neji had run off many young men who wanted to make Hinata a conquest or just make her blush. Hinata and he had also spoken of how they both felt very inexperienced in comparison to their friends when it came to the sexual adventures they spoke of. Hinata had admitted that other then making out a few times with Shino she had virtually done nothing, they both experimented together feeling alone as the only two virgins left of the rookie nine. Shino had gone on to marry a girl from a neighboring village, an arranged marriage but they both fell in love with each other, she shared his interest in insects and nature. And Hinata had decided that she would wait for love, the kissing was nice but it seemed weird with a friend. Iruka wasn't a virgin but he had only had a couple of experiences, they had been nice but he felt the emptiness of the one night stands very uneasy, and so never really got into that scene. He'd never been in a serious relationship, kunoichi's always seemed to feel they had to be dominant and he wanted an equal, but he also noticed civilians never quite understood the seriousness of a shinobi's life.

The two sipped their drinks and decided to just get take out and go back to his house and watch a movie. Getting up Iruka took Hinata's hand and they started to leave, only to hear a still envious Genma yell loud enough to wake the dead, _**"Hey Iruka! Don't do anything I wouldn't do, and you know there's nothing I wouldn't do..." **_Iruka blushed and Hinata surprised them all by turning to yell back, _**"Oh don't worry Genma, he will!" **_This of course caused all kinds of catcalls and advice to be yelled to them as they left. Outside the club he turned to her and said, _**"Hinata you really didn't have to do that." **_She smiled at him as they began to walk slowly down the street and then whispered in his ear, _**"I know... but just think, you just beat Genma at his own game, he's been asking me out for months now."**_ This caused Iruka to turn quickly to face her and his eyes widened, _**"You know what they all think right now, don't you Hinata?" **_Kissing him right on the lips she laughed and said, _**"Yes, they think you're taking me to your house, which you are, and that you're going to have your wicked way with my young firm body, well... are you?" **_Iruka began to choke and then gasp for air, 'did she really ask that?', what was she getting at? _**"Hinata... I... I mean I would never..." **_Hinata stopped turning to face him she leaned forward and asked, _**"Never? Really Iruka-kun, even if I ask nicely?"**_ As he groaned she worried he was upset and cried,_**"Oh, Iruka, I'm sorry, I didn't mean tease you."**_She wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him tightly, Iruka closed his eyes against all the mental pictures she had caused. Hinata leaned back a little to look at him and seeing his face she put her palm on his cheek, _**"Iruka, are you alright?" **_His hand slid down to the small of her back and then gently pulled her close enough to feel his erection, _**"Hinata, I'm sorry, but I am a man, not a boy, not just your friend... but a man, who is very attracted to you, please, please understand..."**_ With a heavy sigh he put his forehead against hers, _**"I can only deal with so much temptation, maybe I should just take you home."**_

Hinata felt the tears as they rolled down her cheeks, and she clutched him tightly, 'oh please, Kami don't tell me my teasing has screwed this up, damn Ino and Sakura for their slutty advice, I'm never listening to them again!'. . _**"Iruka... I'm so sorry, I... just don't know what I'm doing. I see my friends tease their boyfriends and I just... well I guess I wanted to seem like I knew what I was doing... I'm sorry please don't leave me." **_Iruka just leaned his head down and using his finger under her chin tipped her face up a little, pressing kisses to her eyes he gently kissed her tears and then her mouth, deepening the kiss he licked her lips and then when she gasped he tasted the depths of her mouth too, coaxing her tongue to tangle with his. Her hands slid up his back to dig into his hair, and his tightened once more to press his hips against her own, relishing the pleasure of her body pressed fully to his own. Pulling back with ragged breaths he whispered, _**"That's the problem Hinata, I don't want to leave you." **_Pulling his tie out of his hair she ran her fingers through it and said, _**"Who said you had too?" **_Iruka groaned, wanting to explain and then they heard Genma's voice, _**"Damn Iruka, even I get the ladies a room." **_Hinata giggled, then leaning back causing her hips to press closer to Iruka's, she yelled, _**"Genma, I can't help it if I can't wait, leave him alone he's trying to make me behave." **_Iruka laughed and then with a quick decision made he swung her up and yelled, _**"Aw hell I give up, we're going to my place!" **_To which Hinata squealed happily and Genma just stood in the street his mouth hanging open.

As Iruka arrived at his home he put Hinata down to dig out his keys, feeling doubts about where this was leading, he opened the door and turning on the light he quietly said, _**"Hinata I was just teasing with Genma, I don't want you to think I expect anything..." **_Putting her fingers against his lips she said, _**"Let's just wait and see what happens, I don't want to rush, but Iruka, I really care for you... I'm not dragging my feet either, alright?" **_He nodded her fingers still on his lips and smiled at how silly they probably looked. Hinata then walked toward the couch to sit down and ask, _**"Do you still want to watch a movie or would you rather just sit here together and talk." **_Iruka wanted to say watch a movie, but he couldn't make himself lie, _**"What do you want to do?" **_Hinata just giggled, and then she blushed. _**"I refuse to answer that on the grounds that I may seem completely out of character." **_He laughed. 'So what exactly had her blushing so red?', or did he really need to guess. Sitting down next to her he leaned close and with a kiss on her neck, which caused her to make a small noise, he whispered, _**"A penny for your thoughts?" **_She closed her eyes tightly and then made a snorting noise, before barely whispering, _**"Women usually get paid a lot more, for a lot less." **_Before the full meaning of her words made sense, he felt her hand wander up his thigh to rest right beside his crotch. He grabbed her and kissed her thoroughly, his hands holding on to her hips. And her hand snaked up between them to start stroking him through his pants. He hissed and then bit out the words, _**"Kami, it's been too long for me to last through this Hinata." **_He started to unbutton her top and then cup a full breast. She unbuttoned his pants and then slipped her hand in to touch him skin to skin. He moaned deeply as she firmly grasped him and then rubbed her thumb along the ridge. She felt him grab her wrist, as he pressed his head back into the couch, eyes closed tightly, _**"Hinata, please, I can't ... I'm going to cum if we don't quit, you're not ready for me to be your konoji,... are you?" **_She watched him, he had looked at her when he asked this, the strain evident, she felt guilty for not thinking of his discomfort and then freeing her wrist she said, _**"Just relax Iruka, I can atleast do this for you." **_He looked worried for a second then nodded, trusting her. She sat up then crouched down on the floor between his legs, once again she wrapped her fingers around his hard flesh, then lowering her head she took him into her mouth, licking the head, before she started to suck and lick him bobbing her head as she let him slide in and out of her mouth, maybe reading Icha Icha had been useful after all. Iruka unconsciously let his hands thread into her hair guiding her setting a rhythm, he moaned lowly as she also stroked the base and cupped his sensitive balls gently rolling them and caressing them. He felt his impending orgasm and pulled on her to get her to move but she firmly kept up her licking and the caresses were sending him over the edge, _**"Hinata, I'm going to cum, please move." **_She pulled back for only a second to say, _**"No Iruka, I want to taste you..." **_When he heard her and she once again took him deep into her warm mouth letting her tongue play with the vein running along the underside, his hips bucked as he released loads of his sperm, groaning with the pleasure that far exceeded the hand jobs he gave himself only when necessary. Looking down he saw her swallowing all she could, the rest seeping out of her mouth only to be caught by her tongue. Giving him a few gentle tugs and one last sucking lick, she leaned back and smiled at him. He felt so relaxed and sleepy, his hand gently tucking her hair behind her ear. _**"Hinata, that was so... wonderful, I just don't know what to say. Thank you, really you didn't have to do that for me, but it felt so great." **_With a sideways smile he let his fingers trail down her cheek.

Hinata raising to stand her hands on his thighs, leaned forward and said, _**"Iruka, for once I'm with someone I really have deep feelings for, I wanted to do that, and if you would, I really want you to make love to me... tonight." **_Iruka cupped her cheek and with his own eyes glistening with tears, he felt overwhelmed that she would choose him, he pulled her close and kissed her gently, _**"Hinata, I would like nothing more, but are you sure... really sure, this is something you can never do again, your first time. Are you sure you want to waste that on me."**_Hinata heard the uncertainty in his voice and knew he wasn't very experienced either, but she was very determined that he be the first man she be with, and maybe even the last. Standing up she pulled her blouse off, it was really only hanging on her arms now anyway, and then she undid her bra letting it slip off. Iruka groaned, feeling himself getting excited all over again. She unzipped her capris and let them slip down and stepping out of them she smiled and then giggling did a little pirouette to show off the thong she wore, Iruka now sliding off the sofa crawled forward on his knees to pull her close, his arms wrapped around her thighs his cheek nestled against her stomach. _**"Hinata you're making me into the most perverted old sensei, Jiraiya is going to look innocent." **_Rubbing her fingers through his loose hair she laughed huskily, he looked up at her smiling and she pulled out of his arms to turn her back on him walking toward his room, _**"Oh really... well 'Sensei' won't you teach me something new?" **_Iruka there on his knees on his living room floor was stunned, for a second, before jumping up to run after her.

As he reached the door he saw her bending to step out of the tiny scrap of material and then crawl up onto his bed. He rubbed his eyes for a second, she looked just like one of the many dreams he'd had in the past four weeks. _**"Iruka are you coming?"**_ The handsome man thought to himself, 'I'm not yet but I will be soon!', as he ripped off his clothes to join her.

_**--**_

Just thirty more minutes and they could leave. Iruka and Hiashi had found they had several things in common and the older man liked him alot and he was happy to see Hinata had fallen in love with someone who could be a good advisor, his approval meant so much to Hinata. The wedding had been long and now they had been at the reception for three and a half hours, just a little bit longer and they would be leaving for their honeymoon. Hinata had gone to change out of the elaborate kimono into something more comfortable for the trip to Crater City, Iruka had already changed but she had been delayed more than once by well wishers. The reservations they'd made were for a week at a resort that had a hot spring. Iruka didn't really care, he just wanted to be alone with Hinata, the wedding had been very tedious to plan, and it seemed like they hadn't been alone for at least a month. But he had to admit it was very nice to see all their friends together, and Hinata had looked even more beautiful then normal in her Mother's wedding kimono, even Hiashi had inhaled sharply on seeing her, she looked very much like her mother. Looking up he saw her coming back in a blouse and her capris, she smiled at him and stopped to receive more congratulations from Hyuga relatives, before joining him and holding his hand. Iruka pressed a kiss to her forehead and shook hands and bowed to Hiashi, finally the could leave. Heading out the gates the two saw Genma running toward them, _**"Iruka wait! I... I just wanted to tell you, you really won. I think you just married the only woman who could have convinced me to leave bachelor living, you better treat her right." **_Iruka smiled, and looking down into Hinata's face he answered, _**"Don't worry about that, I'm never taking that chance, it would kill me to lose her." **_Hinata blushed and then leaned forward to kiss Genma on the cheek, _**"You know I have a cousin, and she's very pretty." **_Genma touched his cheek and then asked in awe, _**"You do? Sweet!"**_

_**The End...or Only the Beginning 8D**_


End file.
